


To Quick

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hate, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So scout doesn't care for pietro that much, Until Clint and Laura get them together to 'Be friends'</p><p>Yeah friends alright, later that night. Thing's just happen, thing's just.. Go to Quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Quick

So maybe being apart of the Avengers gang wasn't such a bad, durange and insane thought after all. I met new and nice people, I travelled alot and well.. I have a family now, sure it's not a family you would bring your friends around to have dinner with, but it's a great family none the less. We have each other's backs in any situation.

Clint, he and laura became some what stand in parent figures for me. 

My name is, 

"Scout, Are you sure you don't mind watching the kids until we get home?" Laura asks folding clints clothes into his suitcase. "Yes laura, I'm sure i can handle 2 kids and a baby." rolling my eyes i throw the remote controller from the Tv onto the sofa standing up and heading over to the kitchen island. 

"Scout, What are they're names?" Laura huffs with a smile. "Hmm, I'm sure it's Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel-Pietro Barton. I'm sure it's along those lines anyway"

"Such a smartass" turning around Clint strolled into the kitchen with two pairs of heels. "I'm sure those won't fit you're fat feet" waggling my finger at the shoes. "Ha, Ha. Very funny"

"Careful, you'll fall of your dinosaur if you laugh to hard" Laura sniggers zipping the case up. "Speaking of 'pietro' he should be here soon" Clint looks at his wristwatch. "What do you mean 'should be here soon' you guy's aren't planning on leaving me here, alone. With him"

"Why shouldn't we? He is Nathaniel's godfather. Plus, 'we' thought it would be a good idea you guy's got to know each other better. Christmas dinner is awful when you scowl at each other." Laura sighs. "I believe the correct term is sexual tension laura" Clint laughs as laura stood gob smacked. 

"That's disgusting, you are disgusting" scoffing leaning on the island, a large gust of wind entered the room doing laps leaving behind a blue mist. 

"I hear you talk 'bout me." Spoke the man, his accent is thick as he sits on the counter top bitting into a large green apple. 

"Yes pietro. I was just saying how lovely it would be to see you again!" sarcasm rolls of my tongue like a second language.

"veci, ktoré by som urobil pre vás" Pietro winks, Laura and Clint stood talking about what they would be doing when they got to the hotel, I wasn't interested in their conversation. I was interested in this one more.

My mouth went slack and eyes wide, How dare he say that to me, "Viem, čo hovoríte debile" Pietrol narrowed his eyes for a second before a small smile played on his face. "Nie som ani ľúto moja kvetina"

Rolling my eyes, I choose to ignore the silvery blonde man sitting in the kitchen. 

"Scout hunny. Please, do not blow the house up. Do not cook, We will leave money for pizza. Please just please.."

"Make sure the kids are sleeping by 8, Washed and teeth brushed. I know laura, I know the drill sergeant" I mock saluted her. "No, I was going to say that.."

Laura moves closer to whisper into my ear for only us to hear. "If you and pietro, get along. Just remember and use protection" I laughed a little to loud causing the men to stare strangely at me. 

"Scout's honour" i placed two fingers over my heart with a smile. "Good Girl, we will be back tomorrow hopefully before lunch. Cooper and lila are staying with friend's tonight and Nathaniel shouldn't be such a bother now his teeth are cut, he will settle at night for you without any problems. But if there are any problems just.."

"Yes laura. She understand completely, Don't you scout?" Thank you for saving me from a long talk about right and wrongs. Nodding my head, sucking in my bottom lip. Laura smiled as clint picked up the suitcases.

"Okay, just. Behave while we are gone kids" Clint pointed his finger between pietro and myself as i covered my laugh with my hand, "Course, you will see that we are friends when you come home" Pietro sounds so confident when he spoke with his 'matter of fact' voice. 

_____

 

Okay, so being in a small farm house with a baby and a man that is faster than fast isn't as easy as i had thought.

"Why you hide from me? I try to know you but you always run. I feel to slow to keep up with you" 

I had just walked out of the bathroom, my hands are still wet from washing them. Pietro had came up the stairs so fast i thought i was going to have whiplash from the circles he has ran around me all day. 

Dealing with a baby is one thing, Change is nappy, Give it food and make it laugh and it's sorted but Pietro is a whole other ballgame that i can't seem to grasp. 

"Excuse me" i push past the silver haired man while going to walk down the stairs. "Allow me" 

I didn't get the time to turn around, before i felt hands on my waist and then sat on the sofa. My head is spinning, never has my body went so fast and i feel like my insides are ready to explode out my mouth. "Pietro, that was not funny!" i grab at my head to stop my vision from spinning all over the place.

"Did you not see that coming?" Pietro mocks, I looked up at him while he had an uncontrollably wide smile. 

Winking at him, I used my own power of the mind to hold him frozen in place so he couldn't move, no matter how fast he tried to run. I could hold the hulk in place if i wanted to. 

"Okay, funs over. Let go now, you win" standing up, I sultry walked over to him swaying my hips. "Did you not see that coming?" i repeated his catchphrase before smashing my lips on to his and pulled away again. 

"I don't hide from you because i want to, I hide from doing something stupid" I admitted with a blush letting his body go so he could move. "What is stupid?" he asks sounding awfully out of breath 

"Stupid pietro would be taken you upstairs and having my way with you" I licked my lower lip in hope that he would take me up stairs. Before i could think about us tangled together in a sheet pietro had swooped me of my feet and ran as fast as he could possibly go towards my room.

He is a blur, the walls are a blur. Nothing is visible when he goes at a fast speed. Once into my bedroom pietro closed the door over and threw us onto the bed together. 

I expected him to be fast, get everything over with. Pietro lay on top of my small frame, hips to hips, chest to chest as he gripped my hair with his hands, his elbows lay on each side of my head as his thumbs tangled into my brown hair.

"You are a beautiful woman, I fear that i won't ever no your real name other than scout. Please, tell me your name so i know what to call out between my moans" his nose is cold as he rubs it gently against my cheek.

"It's-" biting my lip, Pietro's hand began to slide down to body before find the hem of my jeans. His finger tips are as cold as his nose as they stroke the thin skin just above my waistline. "Tell me, Please" His hand pushed beneath my jeans and into the place he needed to be, grinding my hips to his hands. "It's, Oh shit!" 

My back arches from the bed and into his chest dying for more pressure as he lightly rubs my sensitive bud using his speed. My nails digged into his shoulders from the increasing demand for an orgasm was about to release. 

"It's dasvidaniya, Oh fuck it's dasvidaniya" i roared and rode out my orgasm. Looking at pietro with glass covered eyes, body twitching and trembling. He pulled his hand from underneath my jeans and began to slow lick at his fingers one by one. 

"Dasvidaniya. Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful woman" my birthname rolls of his tongue with ease. "My turn" smiling wickedly, Pietro allowed my small to push his large one to lay down flat. I sat on his hips, my right hand came out and stroked at his chest until i reached his waistline.

I made fast time at pulling his trousers down to his thighs, "no underwear?" i raise an eyebrow looking at his large member that sprang from it's confinements. 

"Like what you see, yes?" he asks propping himself up to look at my blushing face. "Ya' know pietro, I want it now. Can you-" 

Pietro made quick work ripping the clothes for our bodies and pinned my body beneath his. Both naked and ready, i clung to him waiting for his assault on my body to take place. "How do you want it, will it be love makin' or just a hard fuck?" His accent makes my knees shake as my eyes dart around his face. 

"I don't want to love you, make it hard!" i look away with my eyes closed, I hated loving someone. They always left in the end, Pietro's fingers cupped my chin to look at him. "Why don't you want to love me? When i already care a great deal for you. Dasvidaniya" my name again rolled of his tongue, I swore my eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave me Pietro and you'll have my heart" wrapping my legs around his waist, I used the pressure to push him inside me. 

Our mouth latched together, not in a kiss but just to map each others mouths together as we moaned at the same time. "I, will, not, leave, you." Pietro panted between his long and hard thrust's. I hanged on to him scared incase i fell from him and went crashing into nothing. With his speed and force inside me caused the bed to creak and groan ready to buckle beneath us, grabbing at his hair with a moan from us. His lips and teeth nipped at my neck pulling the skin lightly earning another loud moan.

"Oh, your so good Pietro" i bit my lip holding in my moans, "Yes, not as good as you but" i lay there confused before in a blur, Pietro rolled us so i was now in control. "Ride me, let me see you"

I moved my hips hard and fast against his hips, bouncing up and down using his hard shoulders as leverage. "I'm going to-" 

Cut of by my orgasm, I chocked and grasped for air as it felt like it had been punched from my lungs as Pietro hit that right spot inside me. Pietro's hands gripped my hips pulling me harder against him as his own climax hit hard and fast.

We sat there for a few minutes, breathing hard and heavy as we are soaked in sweat. "That was.. That was" 

"I know, you are amazing." Pietro lay a small kiss on my bare shoulder pushing my hair out the way. "I guess i sleep here tonight?" he patted at the pillow as i crawled from him, scoffing i wanted to say no but i gave in with a nod. 

"I guess i stay every night?" he quizzed causing me to look at with like 'What the fuck?' 

"We'd have to be quiet and fast if you plan on staying most nights" we both smiled and chuckled lightly, embracing each other in a warm kiss before Nathaniel started to cry from waking up.

"I'll go, you stay. Rest my flower" Pietro kissed my forehead before taking off to get dressed at high speed.

What have i got myself into?

 

 

 

____  
the things i would do to you - veci, ktoré by som urobil pre vás

I know what you say asshole - Viem, čo hovoríte debile

I'm not even sorry my flower - Nie som ani ľúto moja kvetina


End file.
